U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,205 describes a process of producing baked confections and the products resuiting therefrom by alpha-amylase.
WO 9104669 describes the use of a maltogenic alpha-amylase to retard the staling of baked products such as bread; the maltogenic alpha-amylase described therein is commercially available under the tradename Novamyl® (product of Novozymes A/S). U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,628 describes Novamyl variants and their use for the same purpose. Three-dimensional structures of Novamyl are published in U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,628 and in the Protein Data Bank (available at http://www.rcsb.org/pdb/) with identifiers 1QHO and 1QHP.